Together Again
by YuYaFan
Summary: Somehow, someway they were going to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.

**Title: **Together Again

**Prompt: **5

**Pairing: **Prowl x Jazz

**Other Characters: **movie verse characters. I just cant name them all in this tiny space. ^_^

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **I bet you can tell what this is about.

**((Chapter One))**

It had been four years since the Autobots had stationed themselves on Earth. The Decepticons were no where to be seen, Megatron was gone and the planet was safe once again. And at the Autobot base, a miracle had occurred.

"Ratch! I'm tellin' ya I'm fine!"

"No you aren't! I'm still fixing a few things and …you get back on that berth now!"

"But Ratchet…"

"No buts Jazz, you're not fit to move around yet." Ratchet ground out waving a wrench in front of Jazz's faceplates for emphasis. Jazz luckily, got the message quickly and climbed back onto the medical berth.

"Good, now if you'd let me finish my systems check, I'll let you walk around base, but no big activities go it." The medic warned. Jazz nodded and smiled.

"Gotcha doc-bot!" Ratchet only huffed at the response. He gave Jazz's systems one last look over and told him he could leave. Jazz slowly got off the berth and lecft the medbay. Ratchet shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if Primus is just making my life harder." The med-bot chuckled. "And if I know Jazz, he's gonna be back here in no time, the slagger."

_**((With Jazz))**_

"Who-hoo! Freedom! Ow!" Jazz yelped as a sudden pain shot through his middle.

"Heh heh, better not hurt that or doc-bot's gonna bolt me to tha berth." The silver bot chuckled and continued toward the makeshift Rec Room. Once he reached the door, he stepped inside with a huge grin on his faceplates.

"Hiya guys!" he greeted. The Atutobots stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Jazz!" Jazz heard his name called and was surprised when something suddenly latched onto him jolting his side. Ignoring the slight pain in his middle, the silver bot looked down to see a yellow set of wings in front of him.

"Hey there Bee." Jazz said greeting the yellow scout. Bumblebee beeped and buzzed happily in response.

"Good ta see ya too Bee." Jazz said rubbing the scouts wing.

"Jazz!" Bee exclaimed using his car radio. Jazz chuckled, but quickly grimaced when the pain in his middle became slightly worse.

"Hey Bee, not so tight okay?" Jazz said, gritting his denta slightly. Bumblebee quickly let go of him and beeped in apology, thinking he had hurt Jazz badly.

"It's alright Bee, ya didn't know."

"Good ta see ya up and ready Jazz." said silver bot looked up and smiled a the black weapons speacialist.

"Heya Hide, howya doin?" Jazz greeted.

"I'm doin good, got hit by a blast of cosmic rust but ol' Ratchet was able to fix me up though." Ironhide said. Jazz nodded.

"Betcha that wasn't pleasant." Jazz joked.

"You bet it wasn't." Ironhide laughed. "But Optimus got that no good Sentinel back for it." The weapons specialist smirked.

"Sentinel was here?" Jazz asked. Ironhide nodded. "Yeah, and Megatron too, but Optimus killed him again. This time for good though."

"Optimus killed Megatron again?" Jazz gaped. "Aww man, how many things have I missed since I got split in half?" the silver bot asked. Ironhide chuckled.

"Well, Megatron came back to life, Optimus was killed but brought back to life due to the matrix, Sam has gone through college and is now looking for jobs because his other one blew up, Sentinel came down to earth and tried to destroy it by joining with the Decepticons, Megatron was killed again, Sentinel was killed and some more Autobots came down to Earth, and that's about it." Ironhide finished. Jazz gaped.

"Man, I missed a lot." He chuckled but then stopped when something Ironhide said hit him. " Wait, did you say that new Autobots arrived on Earth?" he asked. Ironhide nodded.

"Yep." Jazz hesitated.

"Was…Prowl one of those bots?" he asked, wanting to know if his bondmate had made it to Earth. Ironhide looked solemnly at him.

"Sorry Jazz, but Prowl hasn't come yet." Jazz nodded.

"It's okay Hide." The silver mech sighed.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'm sure Prowl will come here sooner or later." Ironhide said. "Ya just gotta give him time." Bumblebee who was still standing beside them beeped in affirmation to what his guardian had said. Jazz thought about it and nodded.

"You're right Hide, I'll just have to wait and hope for the best." He said. The other two bots nodded.

"But while you do that, I'm sure a lot of the other bots would like ta see ya." Ironhide said, leading the silver bot into through the room. Jazz nodded.

"Wouldn't wanna keep em waiting." He joked, walking beside Ironhide and Bee as they led him on.

What Jazz didn't know was that he would get to see his bonded sooner than he would think. And another threat would arise that would once again put the fate of the Earth in the hands of the Autobot team.

_**((End…of chapter one))**_

Me: and…it's done!

Prowl: well part of it anyway.

Me: true.

Jazz: will I get to see Prowl soon?

Me: yes you will jazz.

Jazz: Alright!

Me: R&R everyone, tell me what you think! I'll try to update when I can but for now…

All: BYE!


	2. please read this!

Hello to all my readers! I know that you were probably expecting another chapter to this story but I must inform you that this isn't. sorry, my computers modem blew up and all of my updated stories were lost. So I have to retype everything which is taking me forever. I'm typing this message from my grandma's computer so it wont be for a while that I can update any of my stories. I apologize sincerely for the wait and for the delay, I will try to have my stories up within the next few weeks or month, permitting I can type that fast. So thank you to all those who await patiently because your wait shall be rewarded soon!

YuYaFan.


End file.
